we cant forget sins
by spyguy181
Summary: What if the existence of your race relies on a simple pilot. but they pilot went missing. so you gather everyone who knows them. you look at a Marine, ODST, Navy Seal and a pilot's life story on a combat mission that goes onto a major battle that helps your race live another tps:/forum/ideas-for-future-or-present-stories/173925/ that's my fourm
1. Bomb

**hey i just made this i really really hope you like if you do check out my other story spartans never die. but i really like just made it hope you like i would love feedback so here it is:**

* * *

The lights shined in my eye. the room with one window that showed my reflection. In my marine armor. And ONI spook walked through the door. "Where is he?" he said. I knew who he was talking about.

"If you want to know I'm going to have to go through a couple of stories."

I was fresh out of boot, stationed on Harvest, the year was 2524 a year before first contact, with the covenant. I walked towards the mall on Innie bomb patrol with my squad of I believe four men excluding me. One was my CO Randy. My friend Jack, Jamison who I was in my battalion in basic and last Jet. Well we went to the mall my Shotgun I my hand and my custom 45 colt instead of a magnum.

"wait what does your weapons have to do with this."

"you wanted to know everything."

"anyways…"

So we walk into the mall it was busy. And I saw something suspicious it looked like a wire poking out of the woman's shirt. I took out a bomb sniffing device called ARGUS. So it picks up a whiff. "randy she has a bomb." So we run towards her and pin her to the ground. She was about 20 yards away from a recruiter. We lift up her shirt and we see a vest with bombs strapped to it. We dismantle it and arrest her. but it must have had a self-destruct sequence when you dismantle it. Next thing I feel is blisters on my tan skin. I couldn't see anything then, everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital. Bandages all on me and apparently the bomb had been napalm and fragmentation. So I sit there unable to move speak nothing. I recuperate when my CO tells me I'm going to be a trainer for a militia.

The warthog stops in front of the gate. "so training Militia's harvest's only bombing was the one you were in." said colonel Augusta. I looked on my arm and saw the huge scar going from my hand to solder from where the fragmentation hit. "yeah." I said like I was a hollow human.

"so sergeant I recommend you get something to eat and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." He said. I got off and walked to the mess hall. Everything was silent. I went to the food dispenser and got what looked like the UNSC's version of a cheeseburger. Harvest was built of the UNSC ship UNSC Skidbladnir. I finished up and walked to my barracks. no one there earthier. I slept on a rough bed that seemed to be like a brick. I woke up got dressed and went to the range. I took a DMR. Held my breath, squeezed the trigger and a bullet fired off hitting the target straight in the chest. I put it away to meet my recruits.

"so Alpha company. I am Sargent Burn. I am your trainer you will listen to me and only me. Do you understand?"

"sir yes sir!'

"Form two columns. No double time it out to the farm!"

"but that's.."

"did I give you permission to bitch!?" I yelled


	2. practice

Hanging tough. Blared through the speakers of the pelican. "sarge why do we have to listen to this crap?"

"would you rather listen to Beethoven while we ride into battle?" I said. We hovered above the ground about two meters. Jamison spraying the area with stun rounds. We were going up against sergeant Johnson and brynes company. We had to search and destroy we had pelican for air support. The pelican flew around still two meters above the ground. When a crack of a sniper rifle echoed. And hit Jamison sliding out of the pelican into the wheat. Jackson took two of his men to recover his body halfway there one of them got hit in the chest another man in his left arm. He sprayed the area with his M7-SMG using his right hand. My HUD showed the enemy's IFF tags. So me and three men JJ, Lucy, Earl went to flank them. I through a stun grenade into a cluster rendering where ever they got hit useless. I pushed through the wheat. Twenty out of forty bodies laid there red all over there body from when the stun rounds hit them. "twenty men left." I said over team COMM soon we were dwindling like bee's during the 21st century.

Soon it was only me, JJ, Lucy and Earl. We tapped wheat to our armor laying down making it look like we were clumps. I took out my SMG fired at their column. They fell down not able to get up. We fired at their heads. Soon one person remained. Sargent Johnson. We crawled when JJ got hit in the back from a lone bullet. We rolled into the wheat. Soon it was only me. I saw a grain silo with a green scope poking out. I ran towards the fake crash landed pelican.

Red bullets zipped around me. I got in the back. Got on the LAAG turret, and sprayed the silo, then I stopped and everyone got up. "good job. Both teams took heavy casualties. Nice job both of you even though one of you guys and lost and the other was the only one left." Said the captain


	3. 2536 ODST

**hey im entering the seconds persons POV after another chapter of this i will put up the Third persons POV it's a she and a pilot. oh i looked up a star the same age as me, i got epsilon eridani, IN THE NEXT MASTER CHIEF MOFO. but a i hope you like this so enjoy.**

* * *

A ONI spook walked into the interrogation room. "I've got your marine buddy ad your pilot girlfriend I want to know where he is your marine was talking about harvest and his life story. I don't want that. I want the location."

"Too bad looks like you have to go back where I met the marine, and when I met my girlfriend."

I got my M7 SMGs, and my MA5K. "you still use that crappy carbine I thought the UNSC got rid of it." Said my sergeant gunny

"Well I still use it, it's more reliable then your BR55."

"bull crap." I loaded in my drop pod. It turned. Long swords fired at seraphs and banshees. the year was 2535 it was the battle of Jehiroco VII one of the most bloodiest battles. We drop. I close my eyes as we go through the atmosphere. "I'm ready to die" I thought to myself. I crashed through a rich dudes house landing I the hot tub. The door flew open. I fell into the water. I got up. "this is Kilo-2-3 anyone respond over."

"roger Kilo-2-3 this is kilo-1-1 report over."

"good Gunny im in a neighborhood located one mike away from landing point." I saw covenant forces moving towards the house I was in. "expect company on your way over and out." My orange ODST armor had a sparkly effect in the sundown. I got out my MA5K. fired a couple bullets at the elite bring it down. Shot the jackals but their shields were blocking the bullets. Plasma flew on my head and on the concrete. I tossed a frag. It blew, and I looked. Nothing. I slid down when a elite ultra came picked me up by my throat. Made a fist at the enemy that was attacking me. "pity human, so weak but yet so brave. He tore off my helmet. "Oh yeah split chin, then how come I have my pistol in your four chin." I took my magnum and put in his mouth. "your choice." He roared pulled out his sword. He was to slow for my finger. I popped an entire clip into his mouth. Making him fall down and sending his brains on the concrete low wall. I didn't even know they had a brain. I got up and the fire fight resumed. I fired a couple rounds. Hitting a grunt in the face. I got back down as a needle flew right pass. "Kilo-1-1 where's my support I'm just one man."

"Relax Felix were on our way." Gunny had told me. It was Him me and Christine in my squad. I heard MA5D fire and I look up theres a Spartan. Im awe struck. I jog down there.

"Where's your squad ODST." Said a female voice

"Their coming Ma'am." I said.

"I'll stay here till they come." As if on cue Christine and Gunny ran out from the woods. "damn I'm out of shape." Said gunny.

"damn right gunny that was a mike of running that less then we usally run." Said Christine.


	4. Strike team

**hey guys this took me awhile i really enjoyed writing this i hope you like it. copy the link to play the song that goes with a cetain part anyway heres the story.**

* * *

I depolarized my orange visor. And looked into the Spartans visor wondering what her face looked like. Was it scared from the augmentation she was given to have super strength and dense bones. Plasma flew right by my head. I polarized my visor. Name tags went up around the Spartan who said 0-10. I fired rounds off into the jungle area. I heard squealing off grunts.

"fall back to the house I got you covered." The Spartan said. She fired her MA5D at the elite bringing down his shields. He charged. She took out her knife stabbing him in his so called chin.

I peeked out over the wall firing a single bullet hitting a jackal in the chest Chris fired her MA2B witch is a cut down version of the MA5K. she hit a grunts methane tank with a shredder round demolishing it. "long swords should be coming to drop 32 50 kilo bombs." Said Gunny. In the last two minutes we were over run. I through a flare of were the covenant were. Then three slick long swords flew past. 96 bombs dropped. Covenant were all dead. Then a pelican landed soldiers came pilling out. "I want a turret station there, there and there." Said what looked like a Sargent. Three men ran to three houses and set up three turrets. "I'm Sargent Burn."

"I'm Gunny."

We went to the house were my HEV pod landed in. in the living looked like a makeshift op center. "This is a strategic area. This is high ground. Then dips into low ground witch we control. The covenant control the low ground that has a dam. Our plan is to send in a recon team to take out the covenant anti air shade turrets. Then 32 short swords with 50 1005 kilo bombs to destroy the dam flooding covenant controlled land. The recon team is you."

"so going in by warthog pelican what?"

"it' my favorite vehicle in the whole galaxy I drove it on harvest. It's called a vulture. One hell of an air vehicle can rip through a inch of titanium B armor."

"grid kilo two three is hot advise to leave. strike team Alpha be advise over."

"your call Gunny." Said the pilot. The moon was full.

"Were going in. Get tactical marines." I slapped a clip into my MA5K and cracked me neck. "no need to be stealthy light them up corporal." The pilot fired his turret. As plasma flak hit the center exploding killing three marines. We fell to the ground and I got thrown out the back. "Gunny you still their?" I said.

"Hell yeah soldier nothing like a crash to wake you up! It's like my coffee."

"Christine you alive?"

"hell Yeah." We moved towards the top of the dam to take out the shade turrets. I look over to my right to see marines struggle out of a pelican. Over their heads it said. Miller, Burn, Cole and a Jessie. Over the COMM they said thunder. "flash." I had said. They moved towards my squad. "Bad news the short swords can't come. They glassed the air field. Now we have to blow it with C-30." My sergeant cursed under his breath. Me and Miller had a private conversation in Spanish.

"so should we go in front of them take out the shade turrets. So they don't hassle us?" I said in Spanish.

"yeah I think that would be the best." He replied.

"hey Felix. You can speak Spanish?" gunny had asked.

"yeah so."

"I'm going to call you Montes."

"okay. Me and Miller are going to take out the Shade turrets."

We went there were at least thirty shade turrets. I sneaked up on one and took it out. Two minutes later all of the shade turrets. Were down. We got the rest of the team. "let's go." We moved inside the dam. (commence song watch?v=ySOsFXSeJbA) the said music played over my comm. We moved to the middle of the dam placed some C-30 on that and the ends. That's when we got ambush. The sounds of gunfire and plasma echoed through the dam. "Go I will cover you." I had said. I fired my MA5K at the ambushers getting hit with plasma. I fell to the floor. Burn grabbed me as I took out my SMGs and fired away. When we got out we blew the C-30. Flooding the valley below. They through a flare and a pelican landed picking us up. We flew to the new air base. I depolarized my HUD. I didn't realize tears were coming down my face.

We landed and I was taking to the medic center. There I met a pilot whom became I guess you could say my girlfriend. She was about 5 11' she looked dazzling we went to get coffee right when I could walk.


	5. UNSC Navy seals

UNSC Navy seal.

Atlas 2537 2500.

"ah navy seals one of the best."

"what do you want?"

"the truth. You gave false information the first time now I want the truth."

In the back of the pelican it was gloomy. "jumper up!" I went to the ramp. "go." My commanding officer pats me on the back. I jumped. The night sky shone of above. I wouldn't have saw the pelican if chutes weren't being popped. I pulled the rip cord. I glided to the red smoke. I released my chute, put my knees to my chest, put my head to my chest. I did a roll. My MA2B rifle at the ready. My squad landed with me. Five men. 60 in my unit. Our was to mission take out a covenant target who Glassed three human worlds. Varma organa. Barbra landed second with the silence 99 Anti-Matérie. "ready to swim." That was our code word for I love you. We had a secret relationship. The other squad members landed. Avery Lucy and Victor. We headed to the sniper spot. Me and Barbra opened a private COMM channel. "I love you. Don't do anything crazy."

"I won't." I said. We got to the spot. Barbra set up the sniper rifle. I took victor to scout the area. We put a silencer on our weapons. Two words for our operation: silent and neat. There was a squad of grunts and elites. I put my finger on my gun and then pointed to the elite. Victor nodded his head. I switched to shredder rounds. Fired a clip at the elite bringing down his shields. Victor fired his MA5C ICWS at the elite as I finished the grunts. "Victor and Rodney come back here for pick up for when we shoot Organa." We jogged back. Barbra scope was focused on a phantom that landed. An elite Zealot stepped out. Barbra was about to shoot when a needle came hit her right in chest. It came from behind. Quiet gunfire hit the tree. I grabbed the sniper shot the elite. Then plasma flew towards us. I took off Barbra's helmet. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm going to get you out of here." I had said.

"no you're not. For once I'm staying here." She said.

"let's go!" Avery called out. She smiled and kissed me. I felt her die. In my arms. I grabbed her dog tags and ran.

"don't look back Rodney." Said Victor. Truth was he was afraid to look back. The mayhem grunts chasing us. we got to the evac zone. popped a green smoke. And started firing at the grunts.

The pelican landed we got on. Marines ran out. We strapped in and flew to Charlie base. It was quiet. Till Lucy spoke. "I'm sorry Rodney. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"No you don't!" I yelled. "you don't know what it's like to see your home planet glassed in front of your eyes. Seeing the continent your home destroyed, the first planet to become a casualty. Watching an energy sword go through your mothers and fathers back. Having to go on earth grow up as an orphan till one day you decide to join up for the Navy seals. Leaving your nine year old sister behind!" they didn't say anything in reply. I started to cry. I Remember harvest's lush fields of wheat. The fruit trees I would run to on my parents farm sitting their with my family eating apples or having a picnic. Then couple months later seeing the fields you play in all desert. The tether the most tallest thing I've see in my life on the desert area. Rain ash, and most importantly, seeing my parents skeletons. Side by side both with holes in the rib cage from the energy sword. I vowed to myself that if the war is over and the human race survives and they terraform harvest I will go back. But in the meantime I'm killing the people who took my home planet away from me.


	6. Dog Tags

As we ran through the jungle the drive played by Kevin MacLeod played. The pelican smoking behind us. My MA2B slapping against my side, plasma flying around us. "Their gaining on us!" I yelled.

"we understand that!" said Victor.

"quit your yelling and fire back!" yelled my CO. no one dared to fire. Then Lucy tripped. I stopped helped her up. Her ankle was twisted. I slung her over my shoulder. She did her best, she braced her body against me as she fired her MA5D ICWS. We turned left. Heading into the foliage. Blending in we hid.

"sir we can't find them."

"fall back. RAAAA!" the elite replied. (end the drive.)

As night fell we set up camp. Lucy ankle was fractured and twisted. Avery got off the COMM "evac is coming in the morning. In the meantime watch every four hours send off. I'll go first get some sleep." I closed my eyes. Blade plants cutting into my skin, I didn't care I was too tired to care. As my eyes closed i dreamed of the assassination. It was torturing me until Avery woke me up. "it's been four hours plus you were crying." I got up grabbing my rifle and a MRE. It held prime rib a granola bar some chocolate (which was sometimes so hard I had to hit with the butt of my rifle.) bars and finally toilet paper witch was my napkin. I put the prime rib in some hot water. I ate the prime rib with my hand too lazy to cut it up and put on a plate. I took a bite witch tasted overly salty and like whale blubber. Too hungry I ate it anyway. As I was chewing my chocolate bar I notice something in the brush. It glinted. I went towards it. What they were was dog tags. The name : Hennery Burn. Then I found another pair. Their name said Felix Montes. Soon I had a collection of dog tags. Some were ODST others were marine like the first one. I woke up Lucy since it had been four hours. "what do you think happened?" I asked. She took a bite of her chocolate bar and said:

"Maybe they were ambushed and captured." She said in between swallows.

"Covenant don't take prisoners."

"No just here me out. Their slowly pushing into the inner colonies I mean Arcadia fell a couple years ago. So they want to hurry up the process so what they do ambush and capture some marines and ODST's." I thought about it for a while.

"let's wake up Avery tell him what we found."

"damn your telling me a entire unit of dog tags were found and they are Sargent or hire."

"yes there capable of telling the covenant everything from our fleets and defenses and.." I pause thinking of the planet were I spent my teenage years. "earth." I finally say. It's funny how you can get attached to planet were you spent five years on.

As the pelican landed the medics treated Lucy. We got on and Avery went to the pilot. When he came back he told us what we were doing.

"I just got word that a CCS battlecruiser is heading to location near here. It's probably the unit that went MIA around here two days ago. Now our job is to get them back. They have valuable information."

"sir ETA 30 minutes."

"and were going in for one hell of a drop. OHRA marines."

"OHRA!" we yelled back. That's when the plasma flew around us.


	7. Captured

**hey i know i haven't put a authors note or message but i forget and i've been thinking about death lately that and i got a new tablet were i can supposedly write documents on. But i dont know how to and either way how would i get it on the website? but anyway here it is enjoy. :) **

Riptide by Vince Joy played. "I don't want to die to this song." My CO groaned. I pulled his leg out of the wreckage. "Let's go." I said. I put his arm around my neck. His right leg near my left leg. His right leg clean off to the knee and was also filled with biofoam. He had his pistol in his left hand. "Got my six guys?" they shook their head yes. We headed to the rally point. "Nice piloting till the end." Said Montes. We stumbled into a jungle area. We were at the rally point. That's when covenant came out pointing plasma pistols and needle rifles at us. "kill the wounded human and take the rest rip of their dogs tags." The elite major said they shot my CO blood came out of him like a river. They put some sort of cuffs (the ones they put on the arbiter in halo 2) I heard the song keep playing in my helmet. One of the elites wet to rip out my dog togs I spat in his face. Then he back handed me on my cheek. "I hate you." I said. They dragged us to a phantom. You could tell the seats were made for jackals elites grunts elite and hunters. We landed and they dragged us out over their solders. The other covenant looked at us hungry. "I don't think we'll get far if we try to escape." I had said.

"damn right." Said Gunny.

"cut your talking you filthy humans!" one of the elites said.

We got thrown In a cell with plasma bars. Our handcuffs were taking off. We sat down. Chan sat down and meditated. "now is not the time to meditate Buddhist." Montes

"aren't Buddhist pacifist?" said gunny.

"not when your killing aliens who threaten your existence and you're a medic." That's when we heard plasma fire.

"what the hell that?" I asked. I got close to the plasma bars. What I saw was crazy grunts getting shot by plasma and a alien not a elite grunt jackal brute or hunter but a different type. He walked over to us. The plasm bars went down they took me and the bars went back up.

I was in an interrogation like room the unknown alien walked in and said: "im the prophet of disdain im one of the lesser leaders in the covenant." Right there my hand snapped to my holster only to find it empty. I don't like this. "what was your mission at the dam?"

"wouldn't you like to know?" I said. An elite came back handed me across the face. I spat blood in the prophets face. "im asking you nicely. What was your mission at the dam!?" he said. I finally broke. I was tired and hungry. "we had to secure intel and also destroy your forces. But the intel we recovered was that you know how many ships are in our fleet and about one of our main man: The President of the UEG you take him out you have a straight shot out all of our planets. So you sent a battlegroup. You should have known, we would have fought to the death to protect our leader. Your mistake led to our victory."

"what victory?" he asked.

"you'll find out soon."


	8. bombing run

**heres the story guys im writing via mobile so sorry for the mistakes, and ive been watching attack on titan and a slap on titan on youtube by tomandre so check both of them out.**

"what do you wanna do after this?" said petra

"lets worry about coming back okay petra?" i said. i switched on my COM "this is pegasus-1 to kraken one."

"go ahead pegasus."

"my bomber group is en-route to LZ send your pelicans." i said

"sir is all right if i put on some music?" said Tompson.

"yeah." i said. he put on big data dangourus oliver remix. i started to luagh as i doged buildings.

"two banshees on our tail. radar suggest more are comming!" said petra.

"man the self deffense weapon system and try to shake them of our tales."

"sir we over the bomb sight." said tompson.

"drop the bombs and break formation then head back to the orleans." i said droping my bombs.

"shit were hit!"

"you okay tompson?"

"yeah just a scratch." he sad turning left. i turned right.

"luis banshees are still on us!" said petra. turned on auto-pilot.

"switch." i said getting up. i sat down in her seat. i aimed at the banshees fring bullets at them. one of them cuaght a bullet in the windsheild. elite fell out of the banshee. i switched to missles and finshed up the rest.


	9. Commander

**hey hey its LeafyIsACyberbully here so in my messages people told me to write fanfic so here it is RE RE READ THAT SHIT!**

We got back to the New Orleans "Squadron Leader Luis Cambell to the bridge Squadron Leader Luis cambell to the bridge."

"Dont wait up for me Petra." i said as i walked to the bridge i got to the elevator and punched in the code for the bridge. just than a young Navy seal came in a dress uniform filled with campaign ribbons and medals one which he knew instantly do to receiving twice was the colonial cross of bravery. "new?"

"yeah im JJ i was a marine then selected for ODST Training Para-Rescue Pilot training and Then became a Navy Seal." he replied like handing out a Resume

"what campaigns where you in?"

"Harvest. Paris IV, Jehirico IIV, Arcadia, Harmony, Algolis, Eridanus II, Madrigal, and Meridan."

"quite impressive." the door slid open and we walked through. we saluted the captain. there were 12 Spartans on either side of him.

"ah good you two have been selected for a special mission: Protect the President and Congressmen of the UEG."

"what?!" i replied.

"yes we have reason to believe the Covenant is going to try and destroy them. JJ you will help protect President Jaxson along with these Spartans. and Luis you will be given command of a UNSC Heavy Frigate. One Being custom made for the mission it's self for the escort you will be able to name it. you both ship off to reach in two days."

**Reach 2544 june 6 0600 military calender**

i toured my frigate which i named Off to steal your girl. i went to the bridge and sat down in the "hot seat". The AI popped up. "hello i'm Gillbert Du Motier Marquis De Lafayette just call me Lafayette." he had the appearance of a french men during the american revolutionary war.

"im the new commander..."

"luis cambell graduated from Corbuelo academy experienced pilot you pilot long sword short sword pelican falcon vulture albatross drop ship fought numerous battles against covenant and and the insurrection."

"wow you do your research."


	10. UEG

**hey i didn't realized how small was the last chapter so im going to try and make this at least 1,000 +**

**UNSC frigate off to steal your girl above Reach's Orbit 2544 June 7th 0900 military calender**

i got on the bridge looking for the captain. "Huey set in coordinates to the escort's. Lafayette set reactors to 100% and move out of orbit and prepare to jump in 1 hour. Takihanshi i want all cannons on stand by." said Luis

"yes sir." they said in unison. i walked over to the captain.

"sir Felix Montes reporting as order." i saluted.

"good we've been given a order to meet up with a convoy to protect the UEG president and Lord Hood. We'll face threats from the Covenant and Insurrection you will be stationed on the Presidents ship USNC Punic-class supercarrier Final Frontier"

"sir were jumping." one of the officers said

"aye Malcom." my stomach dropped as we jumped the darkness of space transformed to the blue of slip space. "we'll be there in about 5 hours i recommend you get your gear ready and take it to the hanger were a pelican we'll take it to the supercarrier after we exit slipspace. dismissed." i walked to my bunk room.

i walked in and there were three people packing up. "hey Burn how are you?" i said the man looked at me his olive drab fatigues sleeves were rolled up and there was a scar about 2 inches long. "I'm good felix wow its been awhile when was the last time the dam right?"

"yeah i think so." one of the men coughed.

"oh excuse my manners this is Rodney he's a Navy Seal." the man had dark brown hair and was 6,7 with a build of a navy seal. "this is JJ he's currently a navy seal." he had freckles orange hair and towered over everyone. "hey im Felix." i shook everyone's hand and started to pack my stuff up. i left out my orange armor. i got my duffel bag. i strapped on my armor and walked to the hanger i got on the pelican and sat down with the other marines. we came out of slipspace. the alarm rang "THE COVENANT ARE HERE THIS IS NOT A DRILL ALL UNITS GET READY."

"there's gonna be a slight delay." the pilot said she turned on Animus Vox by glitch mob. JJ Burn and Rodney came scrambling in. they straped in there bags in there laps. "this is Bravo 234 were dropping."

"roger stonewall releasing clamps." we dropped and we started to fly. "Final Frontier come in."

"roger this is Final Frontier over."

"we Got the Protection squad." i looked around notice 12 Spartans on the ship out of the 30 people in the pod.

"THE COVENANT HAVE BOARDING SQUADS!" i heard over the radio.

we got out of the pelican. we sprinted to the armory my bag slapping my armor i grabbed a shotgun and a SMG. "we need to make our way to the bridge." i said. we sprinted through the supercarrier. we got near the cryo chambers were plasma flew by us. i started to fire my shotgun at the elites while everyone shot them. one of my shells penetrated an elites skull splattering his purple brains all over the cryo chamber. we ran some more

when we got to the bridge the covenant were in a brutal fight with bridge officers and the UEG president. the president broke his cover and shot his MA5B at the The elite spraying his blood over a control panel "Bridge secured!" said a marine. the president went over to the elite he killed and kicked it. "sir were youre new protection squad." i said.

"good." he said lord hood went to the hot seat and everyone else back to there original seats. "Xerxes. fire at that capital ship with the heavy MAC cannon the three mac cannons on starboard and port side."

"yes sir mac cannon's hot and ready."

"Jonas give a message to every ship to fire at the capital ship on my command."

"yes sir."

"3, 2, 1 fire all mac cannons!" about 50 mac rounds hit the ship it's shields flashed purple blue and faded and one mac round penetrated the reactor. it blew up it was like a nuke went off.

"sir covenant ships entering slip space. should we follow?"

"negative." i started to my room.

i looked out my window in to the blue of slipspace. i took of my armor and started to clean it the blue and viliot blood washed off in the sink. i finished and went into the shower i just sat there and relaxed

when i woke up we where in orbit around earth. i made my way to the cafe and got breakfast JJ Rodney and Burns came by and sat down we talked for awhile "were moving to actium in two days get ready." the PA shut off


	11. Men die but memories live

**in orbit around actium 2544.**

i got in my armor and JJ got near the drop pods burn got into his rodney eyed it suspiciously. "its not gonna kill you maybe." Rodney took a huge gulp. i got in i shoved my SMG in the slot. the door shut it turned i got ready for the intense feeling of dropping. Highway to the danger zone played. we dropped from orbit. "hoorah marines."

"Jesus ive done some scary things but not this scary!" Screamed rodney over the comms

"Jesus mary and Joseph i though you were a navy seal!?" Burn yelled back. the air breaks deployed a sudden lurch happened in my stomach. they broke off and we continued falling. we hit the ground with immense speed. i grabbed my SMG as the door flew open. we were in a rural area behind enemy lines. the Other Drop pods flew open we hustled to the checkpoint. plasma came from all directions we slid in to the front trench and started to fire. "marine get on that horn call for support we are definitely not enough." i said. i started spraying at covies there was nothing we could do until support came. i fired at a elite charging. the marine grabbed the comm from the radio "this is foxtrot uniform charlie kilo we are pinned down we need immediate..." plasma flew frying the comm. "shit!" he dropped the phone and fired at the grunt killing him. a wave of covenant charged we retreated the second trench a marine got hit in the chest spraying blood over his friend. JJ ran up with a LAAG firing in to the first trench. "Frag out!" i yelled over the chaos i tossed it and we braced ourselves blood and body parts flew up all alien. "up and over!" i screamed we moved to the first trench. a skirmisher came in from the side i sprayed my SMG hitting in the chest it dropped. a long sword flew over a yellow canister glistened. "blast shields down!" marines pressed a buttons and a shield came down over the face air tight. the canister dropped. yellow gas spewed from it. "what the fuck mustard gas if we hadn't know we would be dead." screamed a marine. the elites started gaging the jackles started chocking the grunts looked around in surprise. we started firing and going into hand to hand combat know that we had them with there pants down. soon the mustard gas faded. "secure the perimeter. and fixed that god damn comm." we salvaged parts from other comms and got it operational. "this is Foxtrot uniform charlie kilo."

"go ahead."

"we were pinned down forces repelled we have heavy casualties we need evac ASAP over."

"roger Foxtrot uniform charlie kilo pelicans are on there way. be prepared the 53rd armor division is coming."

**couple minutes later**

Colonel akono menteith came to front 12,000 men and women at his disposal everyone was quiet they new what was happening it was suicide but this would give hope.

" Let no one here question our place in human history. That we are here right now is not a coincidence or accident. It is our fate. And this war, our birthright, our legacy. Our generation was born to fight the Covenant, and you, my fellow soldiers, were born for this very day. Today the enemy will hear the roar of humanity, and they will fear us." 12,000 orahs answered him in this solemn moment. men and woman got in their tanks and pelicans and moved out and at the very center of this division was havoc tactical nuke there goal was to stop one the biggest staging areas of the war

**1 hour later**

we knew the armor division got there when the covenant advanced to the trench and the sound of gunfire and tank shells were distant. i took a deep breath knowing this is were the 53rd armored division ends is weird knowing that soon there will be a giant mushroom cloud in front of you is weird. freshly loaded with ammo and reinforcements we got ready the covenant were in range the trenches were bloody. the plasma started flying past. we let them have spent shell casings hit the ground smoked wafted through the air. purple blood landed on my armor. plasma hit my helmet the HUD burned i tore it off i continued to fire there was a deafening bang. 100 miles away the 53rd armor division was burned and bathed radiation.

**one day later.**

everyone was quiet the tanks rolled by everyone was in there dress blue's and dress green's. behind them a entire troop of pilots marched by the pilots that flew in the 53rd. the town that the 53rd blew up was just a giant crater. everyone got in formation the tanks at front the turrets at an angle "the 53rd armor divison one of the best damn divison ive seen they gave up there lives knowing it would not be in vain they went into the jaws of death and didn't return they gave up there lives willingly for the safe guard of every human being. they will be rembered and their sacrifice will not be in vain. ready Aim fire!" the tanks fired all at once making a sound i cant comprehend it was louder then a hundred MAC blasts the blasts sounded so sad. "the navy has lost one of its best."


	12. Reunions

**2544 earth home sweet home.**

i hadn't seen my sister i 10 years she was 19 by now before i left i found an aunt on our mom's side so i left Zoe with Aunt Mariel. i walked i rang the door bell i was wearing my Black Beret with my olive dab fatigues. "i'll Get Aunt Mariel." my heart raced after 10 years i would see my sister. "Rodney is that you."

"i missed you so much!" we hugged each other. "did you get my Holotapes?"

"everyone of them." i walked in the door. Aunt Mariel was over in the kitchen cooking apple pie. she was 41 and full of life.

"Rodney!" she shrieked she ran over to me and hugged me. "oh we can have a home made meal. Denis are there steaks in the Freezer?"

"yes Ma'am." the AI replied she went over the freezer and got the steaks and she put them on the defroster so it would defrost faster.

"so Rodney hows the war going i know the propaganda here is lying. more and more refugee's come every day." said Zoe.

"well from what I've seen and I've been in a lot of battles its going downhill. hell a month a go on actium the 53rd armored division sacrificed there lives to blow up a staging area. entire division destroyed by a havoc tactical nuke. and when i was in a trench helping some marines. the comm got hit and all we got out was we need support a long sword flew over with mustard gas thank god Montes saw it we would've been dead."

"how long are you going to be here?" asked Zoe

"a month." i replied. "anyways im going to see what's changed. i went to my bedroom and changed into civilian clothes which felt really strange. i walked out the door and started walking downtown. Los Angeles not much changed when i came back the expanded some more. i went to a bugger joint for lunch and i met this lady her name Lorri she was beautiful she was a pilot in the Navy we talked a lot we had so much in common we had set up a date for tomorrow and i headed out.

i sat at the table for dinner i looked at the steak i took my knife and turned it over. "something the matter?" my aunt mariel asked

"its real." i said in surprise i started to eat then the stuffing and mash potatoes.

"slow down your going to choke." said Zoe. i slow down and savored every single bite. i poured some Iced tea and gulped it down.

"wow nothing here is fake?"

"Nope all Homemade. except the potatoes and steak that i bought at the store." said my aunt. we cleaned up the table and ate dessert. i went to sleep in my bed.

i woke up and i took a shower and went to the kitchen and made some breakfast by the time everyone woke up it was done. i turned on the TV and started to watch. "in Other News the 53rd armored division blew up a massive covenant staging area little casualties." i looked in awe

"No the entire 53rd armored division destroyed." i just looked at the TV i cant wait for this war to end i got in my car and turned on a mix tape i made M.I.A paper planes played. the Bass was pumping. i started to drive not knowing where im going i ended up at the Military Barracks coincidentally. i pulled in showed my ID the man saluted and i drove in. i was in my Military Fatigues tired of the civvies clothes. i parked my car and walke dto the training area "Let's go Maggots my grandma run faster then you sons of bitches!" screamed the Drill instructor. he saw me "Officer on deck." they saluted. i kept forgetting i was promoted to lieutenant. "at ease." "do you mind if i help?"

"go ahead sir." we ran to the best damn training obstacle. "this is called the mud pit you have to crawl through this barbed wired pit and dodge live rounds." the DI's got in position i took a MA37 the whistle blew people started to crawl through the mud pit i started to fire making sure to hit as close as i can without hitting them. all of them got to the end. i put the MA37 "thanks man i miss basic." i shook the DI's hand and walked back to my car it was 4:30 i had to get ready for my date. i got in a nice outfit and went to her house. i knocked on the door she came out in a red dress high heels and her blond hair curled. we got in the car and started to drive to the place we were going. "so how did you get you're leave?"

"my Pelican crashed during a OP, and i got some wounds and i was sent to earth for some leave im supposed to be station on the U.N.S.C off to steal your Girl."

"im supposed to be stationed on that." i laughed. "so are you a Refugee?"

"yeah i used to live on Arcadia. what about you?"

"i lived on Harvest."

"im so sorry."

"eh that's the reason i joined up." i parked the car and we walked in to the restaurant.

i woke up in a bed i wasnt familiar with i had a monster headache and a voice said "did you have a nice sleep honey?"

**couple weeks later.**

"you may Kiss the bride." i kissed Lorri. funny thing is even to this day we haven't had a honey moon. we drove to our house changed and got dressed. we got to the military Barracks and loaded into the Pelican. we started to fly to one of the giant MAC stations to board the Frigate.


	13. Diane young wont change your mind

the rifle was up against my chest. "you know were supposed to get fruit tomorrow." said Montes biting in to an apple.

"where?" i asked scanning the area for any signs for the covenant.

"i dont know probably from one of the last farm worlds." i looked around and spotted a two skirmishers.

"hey look south west." Montes moved his binoculars.

"roger wind zero knots fire when ready." i braced myself for the recoil. squeezed the trigger and one of the skirmishers fell down. "wind 1 knot. fire when ready." i made a slight adjustment and fired. "good effect on targets."

"hey pass me a granola bar." my stomach screamed for the slightest bit for food. we've been in this city for two days covering a retreat from a blown operation. I opened the bar and took a bite. over the COMMS we heard.

"all troops covering the retreat a falcon will be to your last known positions shortly if you are not there best make it there." we started packing up our stuff. "montes you grab the the food ill grab the ammunition." i said. with in three minutes a falcon was here we stepped on. we started to fly out three short sword and 3 long swords flew pass bombing the city.

"hey hows your wife?" montes asked out of no where

"Lori fine why?"

"because she's at checkpoint charlie." i sat back in my sleep and closed my eyes the sound of the blades where ever present more present then the gunfire. more present then the scream of men and woman. more present than the crash of the falcon.

i rolled over on my back. the flaming wreckage of the falcon was in front of me. montes was about 5 meters away to left. lying still. i crawled over to him i shook him. he just grunted. "fine ill carry you but you owe me big time." i apparently said to myself because montes was unconscious. i grabbed a bunch off duffel bags poured them into each other and set of for check point delta the closest human base. i threw the ODST over my shoulder and started to walk. all i could hear behind myself where bombs dropping.

i walked a decent 30 miles before i got to delta. i got near there and gun and plasma was all that i could here. i ran through to the trenches. i got to the back. "fuck call in some broadswords and smash the covenant front lines."

"sir we cant do that without smashing our front lines."

"fuck." i was walking through. "you. your that fucker that covered my units retreat. can you help us set up defenses?" Montes stumbled awake.

"play heart of courage." he fell off of me.

"you owe me."

"for what?" montes asked

"carting your ass for 30 miles you fucker." i said. "well that cliff our backs against put some arty up there or some scorpions."

"done we got some rhinos."

"put some charges in the trenches to blow up when we fall back. and get some broadswords drop some mustard gas before the fight begins. on the halfway trench put some turrets." i said i walked off. i went to the armory grabbed some ammo for two SMG's and the sniper i had.

i walked out the the trenches i was near the front lines. i put the rifle to my chest heart of courage blared through the speakers that they had set up. the rhino's started to open fire on the advancing Covenant. i pulled back the lever on my rifle a round entered the chamber. blast shields went down over our faces. the shells that were fired sprouted yellowish gas. we opened fire i shot at a chocking elite which a bullet went through his hands then his throat. a few smart elites turned on their shields to block out the gas but the jackles all died. the grunts and elites charged the first trench the marines fell back to the second. someone hit the detonator and the covie bastards in the first tench got blown sky high. i continued to fire till i ran out of ammunition i switched to my smgs and charged to the front line. i fired from side killing grunts upon grunts. couple elites fell. a brute charged the trench with a giant ass hammer. "what the FUCK is this asshole doing here?" my SMG's ran out of bullets i through them at him. heart of courage ended and diane young came on. the brute stopped and i stopped. "what the actual fuck is this?" yelled a navy seal. i took my chance and kicked the brute in his non existent balls and gave him the ole one two. i took a grenade pulled the pin shoved it in his mouth. Brute brains went everywhere.

two hour and 50 more up beat song's later we had beat the covenant. i walked to the landing pad and waited for a pelican that would take me to the UNSC Off to steal your girl. Montes came up to me. "dude how come you volunteered to cover the retreat?"

"well i couldnt let my best friend die that and i want the colonial cross of bravery."

"you might be getting that Major put in a request for you." the pelican came into sight and landed we got on.

"you better not be shitin me."

"who knows if you keep this up you might be able to be a spartan."

"no way made i heard they were raised from fucking brith dude." i replied.

"you never know." he replied. i thought to my self spartan rodney. it didnt sound half bad.


	14. Whats with the Medals?

**planet Lostwitheil 2544 febuary 4th Felix Montes 105th SOC ODST 22nd Shock trooper Battalion weather: Cold as fuck.**

my snow camo ODST armor blended in with the environment. the pelican landed i slung my sniper around my back and entered with Rodney JJ and burns. the back closed up Lori's voice came from the cockpit "heaters broken sorry but the weather shouldn't bother you jar heads." Lori turned on the AC in the troop compartment rodney yelled from his seat.

"ill remember this when you want me to change our child's dirty diapers."

"that's if we have children." we took of four UNSC white stealth snowmobiles (**look up battlefeild 4 snowmobiles**)

"were stationed on this fucking cold ass planet and now we have recon." said JJ shivering

"ETA 60 seconds!" screamed the co pilot. we slapped in magazines move your'e feet started playing over our comms. we jumped out the snowmobiles dropped and the snow white pelican flew off. there were supplies on the back of the vehicles. we went on and turned them on. hey were almost absolutely silent. we sped off. best part of UNSC vehicles alot of ground vehicles like the wharthog use hydrogen so you can use water for fuel and it eliminates the chance of exploding from bullets. "so where is this op Gunny?"

"outskirts of a town called Vraigate then stay there for two days then move south east to a industrial town Vroria."

"i used to live there. then i Joined the UNSC and i was stationed on paradise falls for the longest time telling you hotter than hell there." said JJ

"better than this place." i said. i went to radio on my menu and turned it to when johnny come marching home. JJ started to laugh.

"more like when Johnny come riding home." JJ said. we laugh. when the song finished i put to Dixie land.

"you know i grew up in Virginia." said Burns. we got near Vraigate we got near a house parked the vehicles and went inside.

"JJ you grew up here how big is this place?"

"68 miles squared its the size of Washington DC." i went to a window and set up my sniper. i put on my silencer.

"ill cover the rooftops you guys start patrolling." i started to look around and saw nothing in the streets. i moved up to the rooftops i jumped from building to building untill i got a good spot. i sat there watching covering them thats when JJ said into the comms "that my house." the Group walked into the building. "oh shit." JJ parents sat on the couch two bullet holes in there head and an man in a innie uniform on the floor behind the coffee table with plasma burns on his chest. two bullets were missing from his magnum. "we gotta move." said burns. they walked out and continued to go. i looked up ahead and saw a covenant patrol "covenant up front." i said they saw each other at the same time. they took cover behind two cars that were sideways. i fired a shot an elite that took him right out. they sprayed and manage to take out the 3 grunts and 2 jackals we continued to move. thats when we saw it a staging area. they went into a building and threw a pulser that the UNSC could use to send a mac round at.

back at the building we hooked up a generator and got the heat working. "hey should we spend another day here i mean we walked the entire city nothing here except that staging area."

"and even if something does come here like another staging area the mac round will take out the site." we heated up some MRE's and started to eat. we went to bed.

we woke up at the crack of dawn and cleaned up the house. and burned wrappers. we went on the snowmobiles and took off. about 30 miles away the UNSC off to steal your girl came into the atmosphere and fired a deafening blast that blew up the the town the pulser stopped beeping on our comms. we jumped a giant snow bank. we turned to correct our course we heard gun fire and plasma we look at each other. and we turned to some UNSC baricades we parked outside and young Corpral started stuttering. "spit it out son." said Burn.

"were being overrun ill show you to the Colonel. " his friend just glared at him. snow started to fall. we moved through marines and ODST's and a SPARTAN here or there. we got to a makeshift OPs center. there stood a gruff looking man. "sir did you see the UNSC Off To Steal Your Girl blow up that town?"

"no son i didnt." he said sarcastically

"well whatever they did they manage to make less covenant storm us."

"we set a pulser in that town there was a staging area." said JJ

"why thank you son im going to recommend all of you for the Colonial medal of bravery. but were not out of the clear yet. we need to destroy this scarab that's giving us some hard fire."

"you got a pelican sir?" asked JJ

"yeah why son?"

"i have an idea."

the pelican was near the scarab. "we only have one shot." said JJ we got up. "GO!" screamed JJ from the cockpit. we jumped. i pulled the rip cord and landed on the scarab i was the only person to do so. i pulled out my SMG and moved to the weakspot there was no covenant on board they were extremely cocky. i fired at it breaking the shell. i put some C-4 on it and ran. i jumped off pulling a low altitude shute and hit the detonator. blowing up the scarab. a needle from a needler hit my left arm and exploded sends small shards everywhere. i screamed in pain. i landed. and fired at a grunt killed a jackle and splattered and elites brain in the snow. a wharthog came in put me in the back and then put me in a pelican than carted me off to the UNSC Off To Steal Your Girl.

"Rodney Gleeson and Fleix Montes you have been awarded the highest award that can be achievable the clonial cross of bravery." Lord hood put it on us. "the medal of honor for Felix Montes. the Purple Heart for Fleix Montes. the UNSC legion of honor." My dress uniform sparkled with Medals.


	15. Express Yourself

**UNSC Off To Steal Your Girl in orbit around Lostwithel February 5 2544 5th UNSC defense fleet**

"Lafayette play my Eazy-E playlist."

"yes sir." no more questions came on. all the bridge officer's looked at me puzzled. Jason's computer beeped. i went over and looked thirteen ships were coming in from our portside.

"sir 3 covenant frigates 5 corvettes 5 carriers." said Lafayette. were vastly outnumbered our reinforcements were in a different planetary system so we couldn't rely on them. "ok get all the point defense guns hot and a couple Archer missile pods." i said.

"sir the rest of fleet are asking for a battle plan." asked a Junior lieutenant i believe his name was Jonas. i spun in my chair to face him to add that dramatic flair because if i died i wanted to do something cool. I responded in a dead serious tone.

"patch me through." the video feed came up so i knew i was broadcasting. "Listen im going to be honest with you the reinforcements are 3 hours away. we cant not handle these ships just hold on till the reinforcements come that and kill any in human son of a bitch that tries to glass this fucking planet today we will show them Humanity's roar that we will not go quietly in the night that every inch of land will have there blood and that there stomach will be filled with radioactive waste and 50mm jackets OO fucking rah soldiers." i faced the the front as the video feed cut off. everything was dead quiet except Eazy-E. thirteen covenant ships entered in front of office. the Point defense guns lit up the blackness of space. i watched as a destroyer launch a mac round at a carrier breaking its shields the destroyer took one and limped forward to the Cruiser launching 3 shiva nuclear warheads destroying both destroyer and carrier. Eazy-E real motherfuckin G's came on. "launch 2 MAC rounds. one at that carrier and at the Frigate."

"roger MAC rounds 100% firing." there was a giant blast one mac round destroyed the carriers shield's. identifying us as the main threat they sent a plasma torpedoes at us hitting us in the rear. "sir were losing life support energy." i thought for a second

"shut off artificial gravity seal the area hit then drain the oxygen." she nodded and shaky finger pressed entered. i took the microphone.

"were turning off artificial gravity and dont go into departments d1 to to d5 without a space suit." i turned off the the microphone. Eazy-E crusin down the street in 64 came on. everyone on the bridge buckled in and the gravity turned off our hair floated. another plasma torpedo hit us. "sir reactor is down all backup power is heading to life support." Eazy-E shut off.

"fucking bastards turned off my Eazy-E divert some of the power to the microphone." i picked up the microphone. "all hands abandon ship all hand abandon ship." i unbuckled and floated "lets move!" we started to head to the bridge lifepod. A plasma turret blew up a hole men and woman started to fly out before the emergency blast doors sealed crushing a woman in half blood poured from her open mouth her mouth still open. we floated to the pod and got in. "Francis try to dock with a ship."

"yes sir." we docked with the Halycon class cruiser. i got to the bridge in my pocket was Lafayette. commander Midrago sat in his chair older fellow mid 60s. "sir plasma torpedo!" said Ensign

"emergency thuster port side now." we flew to the side Midrago flew against the wall crushing his ribs he fell to the ground blood poured from his mouth. in a moment of intrepid feeling i yelled. "as commander of this fleet i hereby take control of this. Lafayette im plugging you in with George. George turn on speakers and play dope man by NWA." the bass filled the speakers. "it was once said by a man who couldn't quit. dope man please can i have another hit."

"lets get these mother fuckers. Engines 20% go to port." we flew pass off to steal your girl. "fire MAC round now." we shot the command cruiser the round went through the bridge it blew up. i took out a cigar and lit it. Eazy duz it. "punch it through the entire ship." i got up from my chair. a medic team rushed in and grabbed Midrago's limp body.

**near lostweithiel's star.**

UNSC flags draped the coffins of the fallen. i stood and walked to the microphone. men and woman were in black beret's funeral attire. "someone onced asked me why i joined the Navy. i joined the Navy because i wanted to see space. these men and woman in these flagged drapped coffins have gave the ultimate sacrifice and now they will see space from outside a ship. Duty Honor Respect that what makes u soldiers and these people have achieved all three of them attention." Everyone saluted. they took of the flags as the caskets moved into the cannons one shot and they rest shot two seconds after each other. they floated towards the blue star. "Dismissed." everyone moved slowly out of the area.


	16. Blood

**Camber inner conlony May 22 2544**

i sat in the back of an albatross drop ship the roar of the engines was almsot all i can hear. JJ started to sing.

"He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright. He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight. He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar. You ain't gonna jump no more." He started to sing blood on the risers more people joined in:

"gory gory what hell of a way to die. gory gory what hell of of a way to die. gory gory what hell of a way to die. he ain't gonna jump no more"

""Is everybody happy?" cried the sergeant looking up. Our hero feebly answered, "Yes", and then they stood him up. He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked. And he ain't gonna jump no more."

"stand up." said the jump master.

"gory gory what hell of die. Gory gory what a hell of a way to die. Gory gory what hell of a way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more."

"He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock. He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop. The silk from his reserve spilled out and wrapped around his legs. And he ain't gonna jump no more."

"gory gory what hell of die. Gory gory what a hell of a way to die. Gory gory what hell of a way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more."

"The risers swung around his neck, connectors cracked his dome. Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones. The canopy became his shroud, he hurtled to the ground. And he ain't gonna jump no more."

"gory gory what hell of die. Gory gory what a hell of a way to die. Gory gory what hell of a way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more." we jumped from the albatross ship the static line pulled my chute i slowly fell to the forest. it was dawn the sun slowly peaked its golden rays above the emerald trees. i was nervous as i landed with a thud a fell down. the wind blew me through the damp dead leaves from the last fall i cut the risers then folded up the parachute. i made my way through the trees carefully and silently ducking under the branches. i sniffled my allergies were starting to act up. i stopped and took an allergies pill and kept moving to the rally point. i took out my MA5C and slapped a magazine in it and pulled the slider. i switched it to single fire i grunt waddled through i fire one shot to his head it fell down splattering it blood on the thick green grass. i sprinted through. hitting my helmet through some branches making a snapping sound. that's when i saw something sparkling i went towards it i saw blood splattered every where. its was JJ he was still in his parachute his intestines were dangling from his armor it looked like it was penetrated by and energy sword. i didn't know what to do i was freaking out i broke radio silence. "Kilo 1 kilo 1 come in." i said in a shaky voice.

"Kilo 5 why the fuck are you breaking silence.'

"its JJ they fucking killed him in his chute."

"Rodney calm the fuck down. FUCK! ok ahh grab his dog tags set up a camp nearby but make sure its hidden fuck." i climbed a tree and took a box out of my bag. it was tough not to look at his cold lifeless brown eyes. i took one more glance at him and saw that he was missing and ear then i thought about it what if something fucking tried to eat him. i focused at the task at hand i took a steel thing out of his box i screwed it into the tree and pushed a button and it all folded out into a circle enough to hold two tents. i climbed down and grabbed JJ dog tags. tears silently fell from my eyes. i cut him down and wrapped him in his parachute.

by the time everyone was here the sun was fully up i would say it was 7:00 it began to rain not downpour and wasn't big fat drops and it wasn't sprinkling it was hard to explain. but it was like god knew what happened and was crying with us. it got chilly it dropped about 20 degrees Fahrenheit the rain kept coming slowly got heavier. i took shaky breathes and cried big heavy sobs. i don't why but i didn't cry this much when my parents cried not even when Barbra died. i whispered to myself in between heavy sobs "why is life so god damn confusing and hard.' i heard gunfire outside and screams i was in a tree they wouldn't find me. i peaked my head out of the bushes and watched as everyone who was in my platoon get slaughtered. i thought i would get through this unharmed untouched. but i know better now with what i saw that day the blood on the grass the brutes crushing my friends skulls. the elites stabbing them while they ran, and the worst part the grunts tearing their flush off. i couldn't do it. i held in my sobs until they were gone. "Actual come in Actual."

"this is Actual go ahead.'

"this is kilo 5 my entire platoon was K.I.A i need intimidate evac right now.'

"roger a pelican has been dispatched to your location." i dropped down and saw them all first JJ now Gunny, Montes, Burnie only one not dead was me and luis. i fucking cried so much. the pelican came i went in and it was lori flying. we talked and she comforted me on the ship.


	17. the end

**Earth May 22 2582 27 years after camber event.**

There was an old man with grey hair sitting in rocking chair, slowly going back and forth. i asked one of the nursing home assistants who he was. "that's Rodney he served in the great war made him crazier than a." he searched for a analogy but couldn't find one. 'well he's crazy. his children and grand children come by once every week." i went over he was muttering something about a ONI spook.

"Hi im Sydney." i held out my hand out for him to take he stared at it.' a group of people came in.

"Grandpa." some kids ran over _this must be his family._ i thought "Grampy who's this lady."

" I dont know."

'Are you here to hear his stories about the war? When grandma listens she would say that's not what happened or that ONI spook didn't exist." thats when the kids parents came over. 'dont listen to his stories he's delusional. Making them way more important then they are." the old man picked up both kids and said with a grin. 'you know i was chosen for the spartan IV program." he said with a grin

"there you go again Dad with your crazy stories." a old lady came out of the bathroom and the kids ran over yelling "grandma." and they squeezed her tightly.

**A/N thanks guys if they're any plot holes message me yeah so the plot twist Rodney is Bat shit crazy. also happy thanksgiving.**


End file.
